Trailer Nuevo Legado
by Bat Dragon
Summary: Conjunto de Avances de la tercera y última parte de la trilogía de "Hijas de la Noche", después de tanto tiempo, un año completo, estamos llegando al gran final de esta serie
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a toda la gente feliz, hoy les vengo con un pequeño presente navideño, el primer avance de la última parte de la trilogía de "Hijas de la Noche", misma que se llevara a cabo años después de la derrota de Drago y del Torneo de Poder, así que espero les vaya a gustar, como antes, serán tres avances y aclaro una cosa, no pediré datos de los OC porque estos aun los tengo, solo cambiaran un poco en su aparición en la historia.**_

 _ **Escojan el tema que más les guste para seguir el avance:**_

 **www. youtube watch? v=QGCLJ4BQXXQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=bW4u-qW-bSQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del primer avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Nuevo Legado**

 **Tráiler 1**

… **Un enemigo invencible…**

La batalla con Drago, misma que cobro cientos de vidas inocentes y de muy buenos amigos, finalizando todo con la aparición de Sarah y la unión de todos los Universos.

… **Un torneo como ninguno…**

El Torneo de Poder llevándose a cabo en el Reino Celestial, donde todos los participantes luchaban por obtener la gloria de ser el campeón de campeones, pero también luchando por su supervivencia.

… **Una vida de justiciero…**

Batman desde sus comienzos, luchando contra todo tipo de peligrosos criminales, conociendo a Gordon, Robin, Bati Chica, Superman, Diana y muchos más que se volvieron grandes amigos, así como también temibles enemigos.

… **La leyenda ya no puede más…**

Bruno viendo su mano avejentada, dándose cuenta de que muy pronto ya no podría continuar con su labor como el Caballero de la Noche.

… **Es hora de pasar la máscara…**

Bruno hablando con Sunset en la Bati Cueva-Toda mi vida me dedique a combatir al crimen, he luchado en tantas batallas, pero pronto llegara el momento en que deberé retirarme y por eso he pensado que quiero que tú tomes mi lugar-.

-¿Yo? Pero padre…yo…no creo que pueda ser ni la mitad de lo que tú eres-dijo Sunset.

-Me has malinterpretado, no quiero que seas el Batman que yo soy, quiero que me superes, que seas mucho mejor de lo que yo he sido, esa es mi máxima meta, mi mayor sueño-.

… **Pero…**

… **Hay enemigos…**

… **Que no aceptan la derrota…**

-¿Están seguros que esto funcionara?-pregunto Clark mirando a los científicos de la Liga de las Sombras que él, Diana y Thalía Al Ghul reclutaron.

-Tuvimos suerte de que la Bestia del Mal clonara a Doomsday, eso no permitió obtener una muestra de su ADN, estamos convencidos que con esto usted recuperara sus poderes-.

-Entonces hagámoslo-sentencio Clark.

Clark siendo inyectado con el ADN de Doomsday, provocando que recuperara sus poderes, pero que también hubiera otros cambios.

… **Un nuevo enemigo…**

… **Con un rostro conocido…**

-¿Clark? ¿Qué te has hecho?-cuestiono Batman incrédulo.

-¡Me moldee hasta ser perfecto, ahora he recuperado mi antiguo poder, mírame Bruno y tiembla de miedo!-.

-¡A pesar de todo lo que hiciste, todavía quería creer que había bondad en ti, pero ahora veo que eso ya no existe, eres como esos monstruos que tanto enfrentabas!-escupió Sunset.

Las Hijas de la Noche luchando contra esa nueva amenaza, siempre guiadas por Batman, quien empleaba su nueva armadura.

… **Las leyendas vuelven a enfrentarse…**

… **Noche vs Día…**

… **Justicia vs Opresión…**

… **Hombre vs Demonio…**

-Oh no… ¡Batman cuidado!-grito Twilight alarmada ante lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Nuevo Legado"**

 **Súper Doomsday**

 _ **-"¡Era tu hermano! ¡Tu mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Hasta aquí llegamos con el primer avance de la que será el cierre de la trilogía de "Hijas de la Noche", espero les haya gustado**_

 **UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS USTEDES Y COMO EL PEQUEÑO TIM (PERSONAJE DE MI HISTORIA NAVIDEÑA FAVORITA; "CUENTO DE NAVIDAD") DECIA; "DIOS NOS BENDIGA A TODOS"**

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para todas las chicas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a todos los caballeros.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en "Torneo de Poder"…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola a toda la gente feliz (me encanta este saludo, especialmente por quien lo dice), pero bueno, aquí les traigo el segundo avance de la última parte de la trilogía de "Hijas de la Noche", estamos muy cerca de ese momento, cielos…me tomo casi un año acabar la primera y todavía no concluye la segunda, aunque esta última no pretendo que sea muy larga.**_

 **Nuevamente, escojan el que más les guste para escuchar junto con el avance**

 **www. youtube watch? v=QGCLJ4BQXXQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=bW4u-qW-bSQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del Segundo avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler 2**

" **La Leyenda Renace"**

… **Una tragedia que inicio todo…**

Unos disparos acabando con la vida de dos personas sumamente queridas y respetadas, todo ante los ojos de su niño de ocho años.

… **Un miedo infantil…**

Ese pequeño siendo rodeado por cientos de murciélagos, después de haber caído por accidente en su cueva.

… **Un símbolo de esperanza…**

Años después, una leyenda nace, un héroe, un símbolo, la venganza, la noche…todos lo llaman…Batman.

… **Una leyenda que es eterna…**

Bruno presentando a Sunset su nuevo traje-Este es el traje que usaras cuando llegue su momento-.

-No entiendo ¿Qué momento hablas? ¿Por qué me lo muestras así?-.

… **El tiempo es el enemigo…**

… **Que nadie puede vencer…**

… **Y la muerte...**

… **Siempre está rondando…**

-Bruno Díaz morirá algún día, eso es inevitable, pero Batman no debe morir, hace años deseaba que llegara el día en que Gótica ya no necesitara a Batman, pero con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta de que eso es imposible, la ciudad, el mundo, necesita a Batman, especialmente después de perder a su mayor símbolo-.

… **Es el momento…**

… **De pasar el legado…**

Sunset poniéndose poco a poco su nuevo traje, para luego extender su mano, con paso lento, pero firme, Twilight se acercó y le entrego la máscara que llevaría a partir de ese día, la peli fuego vio la máscara y se la puso, volteando y sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-¡Batman renació!-grito Pinkie Pie.

… **El crimen y la corrupción…**

… **Conocerán a la nueva Reina de Gótica…**

… **La heredera del legado…**

Con su nuevo traje, Sunset y sus amigas luchan contra todo tipo de amenazas, desde nuevos enemigos, hasta los viejos enemigos de Batman; los que incluyen al Pingüino, Arcilla, Croc, entre otros.

… **Una nueva jefa del crimen…**

-Karai se apodero de todo el bajo mundo y aunque bajo su liderazgo se eliminaron crímenes como la trata de blancas, secuestros y extorsiones, algunos todavía piensan que pueden hacerlo-.

… **Los cambios llegan…**

-Pronto me retirare de mi cargo y le dejare el lugar a una nueva comisionada, una chica sumamente brillante; Starlight Glimmer-explico Celestia.

… **Pero…**

… **Cuando hay tragedia…**

… **Hay comedia…**

-Es hora de que la nueva Batman conozca a la nueva y única ¡Hija del Guasón!-anuncio una demente riéndose.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Nuevo Legado"**

" **La Leyenda Renace"**

 _ **-"Juro que mantendré vivo tu legado y segura a tu ciudad"**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Y hasta aquí llega este nuevo avance, espero les haya gustado, ya estamos a solo uno más para que comience el concurso de la búsqueda del tema de apertura y de final, así que estense atentos a cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Por el momento me despido, deseándoles a todos una muy buena semana, especialmente porque para algunos ya se les van a acabar las vacaciones, a mí no, porque ni me dieron…no fue agradable tener que trabajar todo el día primero cuando se supone que ese día no se debe trabajar, pero supongo que no todos lo consideran.**_

 _ **Un abrazo y un beso para las damas, junto a mis cordiales saludos a los caballeros**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en el Torneo de Poder…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a toda la gente feliz, finalmente llegamos con el último avance de la última parte de esta trilogía, espero que lo disfruten y chequen el mensaje al final del capítulo, ya que también voy a comenzar a abrir el concurso para la búsqueda del tema de apertura y final para esta nueva historia, así que disfrútenlo mucho:**_

 **Escojan el tema que más les guste:**

 **www. youtube watch? v=QGCLJ4BQXXQ**

 **www. youtube watch? v=bW4u-qW-bSQ**

 **www. /watch? v=C-m0ehT3_mo**

 _ **Y ahora a disfrutar del último avance**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 **Tráiler 3**

" **Nuevo Amanecer"**

… **Gótica tiene una nueva reina…**

Sunset como Batman corriendo por los techos, al tiempo que disparaba sus nuevos ganchos y se arrojaba a la aventura, seguida por su equipo, pero siempre pensando si podría con la responsabilidad.

… **La justicia tiene una nueva cara…**

-¡Con gran orgullo presento a la nueva comisionada de Ciudad Gótica; la Comisionada Starlight Glimmer!-presento el nuevo alcalde.

-¿Crees que ella sea confiable?-pregunto Sunset.

-Starlight fue una oficial sobresaliente, ten por seguro que será una gran comisionada-aseguro Celestia.

… **Pero…**

… **El bien y el mal…**

… **Siempre están en conflicto…**

-¡Antes los criminales tenían fe, honor! ¡Mírate! ¿En quién crees? ¿Qué fe tienes?-.

-Yo creo que lo no te mata solo te hace más fuerte-sentencio.

… **Una nueva cara demente…**

… **Azotara a la Ciudad…**

-Dice que es la hija del Guasón, afirma serlo y sus crimines son exactamente iguales a los de él, incluso su viejo truco de dejar a sus víctimas con una sonrisa-.

-¿Harley tuvo una hija con ese loco?-.

-El análisis muestra que ella no cayó en los mismos químicos, de hecho, toda su cara solo está pintada con maquillaje, se hizo esos cortes en sus labios para aparentar la sonrisa-explico Sunset.

-Tal vez no está transformada como él, pero esta tan loca como el Guasón real-observo Applejack.

… **Alianzas inesperadas…**

-Nekron, que gusto que hayas decidido venir a verme-dijo la Guasón sonriendo.

-Me sorprende que una simple humana como tú sepa contactarme-gruño Nekron.

-Te ves muy bien, no parece que hayas sido desintegrado durante la batalla con la Bestia del Mal-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres payasa?-.

-Quiero que me ayudes a conseguir que la más grande broma de todos los tiempos llegue a Gótica y cuando lo hayamos conseguido reviviremos a una leyenda que no puede ser destruida-sentencio riéndose.

… **El Caballero de la Noche…**

… **El Príncipe Payaso del Crimen…**

… **Vuelven a enfrentarse…**

-¡Veamos si eres tan buena como lo era el original, porque hasta ahora, yo estoy siguiendo muy bien los pasos de mi padre!-declaro la Guasón riéndose.

-¡Eres una enferma!-bramo Sunset atacándola.

… **Una nueva pesadilla…**

… **Una nueva batalla…**

… **Una nueva leyenda…**

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?-cuestiono una voz.

-Padre…-exclamo Sunset.

-Que la diversión comience-.

 _-"No hay cura para esta enfermedad, no existe cura alguna, solo un Batman"-._

Batman y el Guasón peleando en tantas batallas, pasando a Sunset y a la nueva Guasón en su primer encuentro.

" **Hijas de la Noche"**

" **Nuevo Legado"**

" **Nuevo Amanecer"**

 _ **-"Creo que nuestro destino es hacer esto eternamente, enemigas hasta el fin"-.**_

 **(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

 _ **Pues esto sería todo lo que abarca el último avance de esta trilogía, vaya, estamos muy cerca del final, realmente tengo sentimientos encontrados, pero todo tiene un final, esa es la ley de la vida.**_

 _ **En fin, estén atentos a los próximos capítulos de "Torneo de Poder", porque pronto abrire el concurso para la búsqueda del tema de apertura y cierre de esta última parte de la trilogía, en serio me siento entre emocionado y triste, este fic realmente fue mi obra maestra y vaya que lo voy a extrañar.**_

 _ **Nos vemos…en "Torneo de Poder"…si Dios Quiere…**_


End file.
